The Ki Within
by NanakiloverBrukaoru
Summary: A/U B/K *Chapter 7* Managing to live with the Battousai so far, Kaoru is now going on a assassination with Battousai. But when they arrive a boy is about to be killed. The unraveling of Kaoru's hidden Ki...
1. Kidnapping

A/U B/K Saitou Hajime and Battousai are both ordered to capture Kaoru Kamiya for their own organization. When both get to her house at the same time a fight in sues, what's so special about her that they would both want her? [To be revealed in later chapters!]  
  
['...' mean thoughts. "..." mean spoken words.]  
  
A pitch black night, the moon shined brightly over a nearby river near a dojo. You could call the dojo 'run down.' As in not taking care of, not running as a dojo anymore, and officially a house now. A beautiful girl, 17 years of age, sat up using one of the dojo's post as a back rest. She sighed looking up into the night at the beautiful stars and moon. With her black raven hair braided and over her shoulder, the moon brought out her pale skin and precious blue eyes more. She wore a yukata, much like one for sleeping. As it was near midnight, most people would be asleep but she couldn't sleep tonight.   
  
A figure, barely noticeable dashed through the woods into the dirt road leading to the dojo as the moon shined on his red hair, and crossed shape scar on his left cheek. Stopping and narrowing his gold amber eyes at the sign he knew it was the place. Not bothering to open the door he jumped onto the roof of the wall surrounding the dojo. Seeing the figure of a women he leaned down on the roof so she wouldn't see him. Narrowing his eyes again and thinking, 'What kind of girl is up this late?!' He looked over at her again and decided to make his appearance, he jumped down and startled the girl, as she jumped up from her sitting position. She planned on running into the building and grabbing a bokken sword but she saw he had not one but two real swords (a katana & wakizashi) and she decided against it. She gulped nervously and managed to stutter, "W... Who are you?!" The figure turned his back to her, she furrowed her brows, what was he planning to do and why did he turn his back on her?  
  
As if he heard something, a man burst into the door of the dojo, breaking it into pieces. 'How many people are coming after me tonight?!' Her mind questioned the new comer she saw his clothes were that of the Shinsigumi. 'Why would they be after me?' She was inturrupted from her thoughts as the man spoke, "Battousai..." Her eyes widened in fear of that name and her breathing stopped. 'BATTOUSAI... THE MANSLAYER?!' "Hajime Saitou, I believe you were uninvited." Her breath stopped again, his voice was so ragged and cold. She had heard rumors his only emotion was anger and by his voice, that must be true. Was she going to die tonight?   
  
"This is the girl?" Saitou narrowed his eyes and examined the girl over, now she had backed up to the door of the dojo and slumped down to the floor. She also looked at him, 4 bangs hung away from his face, and like the Battousai he had very narrow eyes. A lot taller then him also. "Hmpf." He turned back to face Battousai, "What's so important about her that both of are bosses would want her?... Well it doesn't matter. I believe we have a score to settle, Battousai." He got into his gatotsu stance, as Battousai got into a battou-jutsu stance. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours to Kaoru, but were just merely seconds.  
  
They both ran to each other (both using their katanas) meeting somewhere in the middle as they're swords clanked loudly together. Both jumping back and preparing their next attack, Kaoru gasped, she had to get away some how. 'Anticipate their moves when you get the chance, run!' Kaoru thought frantically, she saw an open spot behind Battousai next to a tall tree. 'If I could get to the tree then I can get out. Please don't let them sense my Ki!'  
  
As soon as another nameless gatotsu technique and a battou-jutsu stance was held between the two, and they started their attack on each other. Kaoru made a run for it, and when she reached from the grass to the pavement of the walkway from the door she quickened her pace when she knew they had heard her leave. They glared after her, Saitou grumbled under his breath that they would not be able to finish their fight.   
  
"Battousai. I have no interest in this girl and I have no idea why the Ishinshisi or the Shinsengumi want her. You take her, if my boss has a problem with it that's just too bad, I have no interest in keeping a women with me." Saitou said calmly not worrying about what his boss would do to him. "It's not like you to give up a fight." The battousai stared at him as Saitou took out a cigarette and his mood started to lighten up a bit, "hmph," he took it out of his mouth for a moment. "It's also not like us to capture some pathetic girl, Battousai. How could she possible help us? Like I said I have no interest in keeping her, so... I think you better go get her Battousai. We'll settle the score another day." He put the cigarette back into his mouth and left the dojo's used-to-be-door going opposite of the girl's direction. Battousai soon followed out also disappearing into the night's blackness as he ran after the direction the girl went in.  
  
Kaoru ran in between buildings into the darkest alleys she saw, and as she found one with a dead end she cursed out loud and started to ran back. When the flash of a person appeared in front of her, she looked around for the person only to have someone grab her from behind and hold a wakizashi sword to her throat. "Your coming with me." She knew that deep voice and gasped, before she could protest, something hard hit her over the head and she blacked out. Securing his wakizashi into it's sheath, he picked her up, one arm holding her back and the other holding her beneath her knees. He rushed out of the alley running back to the woods near the dojo and ran back to his apartment with the girl in his arms. As he then began to remember the discussion he had with his boss...  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"I have a new mission for you, Battousai." A man said having his back turned to him.  
  
"That would be?" Battousai asked.  
  
"To kidnap a girl."   
  
"What-?" He had never got a mission like that before.   
  
"She would be a great value to the Ishinshisi." Battousai was about to ask why when he answered his question, "that's all the information you need. I'll tell you more later. Just go capture her!" As he raised his voice at the end. Battousai bowed his head slightly, even though he had his back to him. Leaving the room, he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Yes she will..." He said aloud.  
  
********************  
  
Well. How'd you like it? I've posted the 2nd chapter with this one but reviewing for this chapter would help me out, too. Thanks, hope you like it! Thanks for all you B/K writers for inspiring me to do my own! 


	2. Living with a Hitokiri

If I got any reviews thank you! [I posted both chapters at the same time, so I wouldn't know!]  
  
Kaoru woke up with the worst headache she ever had, she could hardly remember why she had one. Then all the memories of the night before flooded over her. 'Stupid Battousai! Why did he have to hit me over the head with his wakizashi?!' Her mind screamed and then she began to observe the room she was in. She was in a queen-sized bed where only a sheet was covering her, 'give thanks to Battousai to try to freeze you to death.' The room was a little too chilly for winter and with only her yukata on her still, it didn't help much. She wondered if anything was in the closet, so she walked over and opened it up. She sighed when all she saw was a bunch of black gi's and white hakama's which would be very loose on her. She would have to wear something besides her yukata though, so she grabbed one gi and one hakama and laid them out on the bed. Hurryingly, she began to change, as if someone would burst in the room at the very moment. Finishing tying the knot on the hakama, she quickly put the gi on and tried to close it up as much as she could, because it partially exposed her breasts.  
  
Clutching the exposed part in one of her hands, she opened the door slowly. She was at the dead-end of a hallway, she closed the door quietly. She began to walk very slowly down the hall, as a living room came to view. She was just about to pass a near-by door, when it swung open, she jumped back against the wall and held her other hand to her heart. Battousai was standing there (with out a gi, just a hakama on) with the same icy cold stare he always has, with katana at hand as he glared at her more, he resheathed it. "Why are you wearing MY clothes?" He asked her angrily, normally she would have stuttered nervously, but she was mad at him also. "Hmpf! First of all it's zero degrees in here, and I'm not going around in my yukata all day!" She yelled at him, which she immediately thought that was a mistake. He stared at her more and she began to look down at her feet, blushing at the site of him without a gi on. She started fidgeting, switching her weight to one leg to the other. He finally sighed closing his eyes, "fine." She blinked and looked up at him, "huh?" He opened up his eyes which were not as icy looking as before, "I'll get you some clothes... Later." She nodded. "Go sit on a chair in the living room, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
While Battousai put one of his (many) black gis on himself and strapped his katana and wakizashi securely on his hakama's belt his thoughts were full of questions. 'Her Ki was very strong... More normal than any other girl's. I thought she was an enemy.' Behind her Ki though, he felt a very strong distant ki. What is this girl hiding?  
  
She waited for him to come out of his room while wondering how she could ever live with a famous hitokiri killing machine like him as she closed her eyes. She glanced at the near-by fire place and looked up to see matches on a table next to her. She jumped up in delight finally some heat! She opened the matches, took one out, and tried to light one. Once. Failed. Twice. Failed. Five. Failed. Eight, Twenty, Thirty tries. Fail, Fail, Fail! She stared at the match angrily and threw it down. "What are these 100 years old?!" She yelled. Hearing footsteps come over to her she froze, Battousai grabbed her shoulders and made her face him, making her yelp. He took the matches from her hands, grabbed one, and lit one the first time. She blinked a few times and pouted. "Show off." She blushed again and quickly clutched the gi in her hand, he was amused by this girl but you couldn't tell it by looking at his face. "You. Can you cook?" She blinked wondering where the question came from, blushed a deeper pink and looked down at her feet again, "...I-uh-not very good..." She managed to say.   
  
He walked into the kitchen, leaving an uncomfortable Kaoru standing at the same spot for a few moments, looking down at her feet. The sounds of clinging pots made Kaoru look up, Battousai looked like he was going to fix something to eat. She blushed deeper, not knowing how to cook was embarrassing! She finally managed to compose herself and sat down silently by the fire. She heard the sound of a knife chopping something up against the marble table, feet padding across the floor, and finally it came to a stop for a few minutes. She turned to see Battousai walking to her and she quickly clutched the gi again. He silently sat a tray next to her and sat down on the chair she was previously in. He closed his eyes and put two fingers to his temples, looking like he was deep in thought. She looked at the tray, a bowl of rice and some chopped cucumbers were prepared. She turned to him, "thank you." He didn't move at all but she smiled anyway and turned back to her food.   
  
The food was delicious, but if she said that to him she knew he wouldn't say anything. Still sitting in the chair with his eyes closed, she gathered her food on the tray and picked it up. Stepping into the kitchen she began to rinse the plates. Battousai finally opened his eyelids a little and looked at her, since the sink was facing his way, and she had to wash with two hands her gi exposed the sides of her breasts. Her face had a tinge of pink on them and he mentally smirked. His clothes were far to loose for her, but the gi exposed some of her figure nicely.  
  
He closed his eyes again he didn't want to stare at her or she would always be uneasy around him. If he was going to have her at her apartment he figured he shouldn't scare her to death, not every day you get to stay with a famous hitokiri like himself. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door, Kaoru gave a small yelp and clutched her gi tightly. She turned around, and waited for him to answer the door. The sound of a click was heard as a person entered, "Greetings Himura-san."   
  
Battousai glared at the boy, "Soujirou..." he was tired of him smiling all the time. Soujirou entered as Battousai stepped out of the way. "Ah-" Soujirou exclaimed seeing the side of Kaoru's face. "This must be Kamiya-san. No?" She turned fully to examine the boy he was only a few inches shorter then Battousai (since Battousai was shorter then most men) and was smiling. "How-?" She was cut short by Soujirou, "now do you think we would get Battousai to capture a random girl? Of course our boss knew your name." He answered her question without her even asking it, he turned back to Battousai, "Seijurou-san told me to give you this." Soujirou's smile seem to disappear when he handed him a note folded once. 'Seijurou? For some odd reason I feel like I've heard that name before.' Kaoru thought silently watching the two, Batoussai nodded at the boy as Soujirou said his goodbyes to them both and left. After Batoussai had locked the door he looked over at her. He shook his head which caused her to raise an eyebrow, she heard him mumble under his breath, "we definitely need to get you some clothes." Kaoru angrily glared at him, "hmpf." She exclaimed loudly, it wasn't her fault he had no other clothes.   
  
"Lets go." It was an hour later and they were both in seperate chairs. Kaoru was reading a book and Battousai kept glaring at her. She held up her finger and then looked up at him, "what were you saying?" "I said," he began, "let's go." He stood up from his seat, "go where?" He looked down at her and she started to blush lightly. "Somewhere to get you clothes." Kaoru jumped up, "what?! I'm not going out like this!" He snorted, "I'm not leaving you here alone." It was her turn to snort, "you haven't even gave me the courtesy of telling me why you kidnapped me and now you think I'll try to escape? Your damn right I would! But I am NOT going out like this and that's final." She flopped back down into the chair and began to read her book again. Only if looks could kill, she'd be dead by now. He was staring at her angrily for minutes. "I wasn't told why I had to kidnap you." He admitted. "I never ask questions. As a hitokiri, you just follow your orders." Kaoru gasped, she didn't think he would ever talk to her unless he really got annoyed with her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Japanese terms (1st & 2nd chapter):  
  
Bokken - Wooden Sword  
  
Hitokiri - Manslayer/Assassin  
  
Katana - Long sword  
  
Wakazashi - Short sword  
  
Yukata - Robe  
  
Please Review, I accept flames even if they're not very nice =) 


	3. Haunting visions Rated R for violence

Thank you so much for the reviews, I feel really honored ^_^   
  
Important: This chapter deals with violence so I think this should be rated R.  
  
[-"..."- = Kaoru talking to herself as she's having a vision]  
  
Battousai had left Kaoru with what she would like to call a babysitter, since he had gone on another mission. This guy was really get ten on her nerves he watched her like a hawk, said nothing, and never moved. "Couldn't you at least tell me your name?" Kaoru pleaded, he blinked, "Not important." Kaoru angrily glared but then put a questionable look on, "who was that girl with you earlier?" She remembered when he had come over with a girl standing by his side she was happy, and very polite. She had a ninja outfit on and her hair was long and braided. The girl had handed her a bag of kimonos and Kaoru was very happy to change into one. She was wearing a dark blue one at the moment. He seemed to open up a bit at the mention of her, "Misao. Why does it matter to you?" Kaoru frowned, "because it's the only interesting thing that's really happened." That was the truth, Battousai was getting really annoying all he did was either stare at her with no expression or closed his eyes and look deep in thought. This man was like Battousai she admitted, he wasn't as scary though, but he let out no emotions or anything. "If that's the most interesting thing in your life right now, I must say that sounds very non-interesting." She blinked, where did that come from?  
  
After the man went back to silence she now understood him; he's silent, he saves up words in his head to say whenever he chooses to speak. At least that's the impression she got out of him. At that moment she could hear the turning of a key near the door and the slowly opening of it. There stood Battousai covered in blood eyes narrowing around the room. His eyes landed on Kaoru who was staring at him, he then looked at the man who was previously watching her. He was getting up from his chair, walking over to the Battousai. The man nodded and was about to leave, "wait!" Kaoru pleaded, he turned around to face her. "I didn't get your name..." The man sighed to himself, "Aoshi," he simply stated. Kaoru bowed her head, "thank you Aoshi-sama." He nodded and left while Battousai shut the door. Kaoru looked away from him, his glaring plus blood all over him didn't exactly make him look all that nice. He smirked amusingly for a split second, then started to walk towards the mini-bathhouse in his apartment.  
  
Battousai scrubbed viciously at all the blood at his skin making sure to get it off. His hair was down from it's high ponytail and it clung to his back. He knew Kaoru had gone to bed and he had un-knowingly to her, slept by the door last night. Since she was unconscious it didn't really matter, but she could wake up in the middle of the night so he made sure. He'd do the same every night, he felt that she might try to escape when she think he wasn't expecting it.  
  
Putting a hakama on he grabbed his katana and left his wakazashi in the room he was in this morning. That was a room where he kept extra swords, sharpening tools, and bloody washcloths which he used to whip the blood off his swords after a mission. He walked to the bedroom and slumped down leaning against the door putting the hilt of his katana on his shoulder, he bent his head down and closed his eyes. His eyes shot open when he heard soft crys from the bedroom. He put his hear next to the door and could ear soft murmurs of words like; Stop, don't, what am I doing? He shook his head, she must be having a nightmare or maybe a vision he wondered what kind of vision it could possibly be.  
  
Kaoru stirred, rolling from one side to the other. She was having a haunting vision about herself. She saw herself, she was the nightmare...  
  
***  
  
My hands were covered in blood I was holding a katana which was also covered in blood...  
  
"You killed him!" A girl cried out to me she looked like she was around seven. She was hovering over a body of a man who's blood was everywhere on the ground. She was crying, staring at me in disbelief.  
  
-"Why would I kill him?"-  
  
I gripped the katana tightly, "He-" I began, but was interrupted by the girl...  
  
"You! How could you! I know that he killed your father... But didn't your father teach you the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu? Isn't it the sword supposed to protect people? How could you- how can you protect people if you kill them?!"  
  
-"Protect, didn't that mean something?"-  
  
"I didn't mean to-" I was interrupted again.  
  
"Your father..." Did she dare go there? To speak about my father?  
  
"Would have been..." She did and it only boosted my anger more.  
  
-"NO! Don't kill her!"-  
  
"...disgraced."  
  
Rage built inside me, it was if I was blinded by blood. Before I blinked there a dead girl hung from my katana her arms limp, no movement at all. Her skin pale like a ghost and her eyes white, I dropped the Katana and I screamed.  
  
***  
  
"NO!" Kaoru screamed fear stricken, she sat up quickly and clutched her head. Throwing the blankets off as she did so. She wanted to scream again but couldn't so she cried loudly.  
  
Battousai who now stood at the door was staring at it. Wondering what nightmare she had just seen, judging from her quiet murmurs she had either killed someone or tried not too. He pondered, 'Does she have nightmares like me?'  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A bit short, sorry! Please review. Thank you:  
  
l3al3yanime - I do too! B/K forever!  
  
Flambeau-Willow - Yeah it's in A/U.   
  
chris - Yeah I'll continue, just keep the reviews coming!  
  
Vegeta26 - Yeah it's in A/U, lucky guess!  
  
Kristin - I wouldn't want neither of them to die, =) I also am a big fan of Saitou! [I drool over him and Battousai!]  
  
Shadow Fox - Sorry I made you look all over =)  
  
Serene - It will be told in a few chapters why he kidnapped her.  
  
Dove of Night - It was meant to be hidden ^_^ 


	4. Hitokiri duties

[/...\ = message]  
  
After her nightmare Kaoru couldn't sleep a wink more. So she had stayed up all night, mostly staring up to the ceiling, still unaware of Battousai outside the door. Then she heard footsteps walking away and she got up and looked out the door but no one was there so she decided she might as well get up. Tying her yukata tightly she walked out into the kitchen, grabbed a glass, and poured herself some water.  
  
Battousai had decided to get up, away from the door and go take a bath to wake him up some more, he didn't get much sleep. Kaoru had kept him up most of the night, not that he wasn't used to it by now. After all he also had some nightmares of his own killing people from the past assassination orders. It was for a better future he believed and that's what kept him going. To bring an era of peace he would risk his life for. He smiled as he closed his eyes and his eyes became softer.  
  
Kaoru drank her water slowly and was relieved that it was cold. She felt warm, she thought she may have a fever and water would help to cool her down. She sat on the floor, legs stretched out under a table, which she kept her water on. A door opening alerted her, she looked over to where she heard and saw Battousai but he wasn't glaring at her like he usually did. She could swear his eyes were softer looking and had a bit of purple in them. She didn't know how long she stared at him but when she turned away she felt a blush come to her cheeks. He admitted it and there was no denying it to himself that she was beautiful. He didn't even want to imagine the pain she felt to have made her cry and he was glad he didn't have to see her. He shook his head he didn't want to fall in love with her only to have her taken away.  
  
Kaoru got her blushing under control and watched him walk in front of her then he stopped. She looked up at him, "You are coming with me. You have an hour. Be ready by then." Then he walked away leaving a fussing Kaoru glaring after him. 'Him and his commands and no explanations!' She thought angrily. She decided to get a bath herself so she got up, walked to the bedroom grabbed a kimono and went into the mini-bathhouse.  
  
Battousai had gotten orders to take Kaoru to a rather not-so-great place. Rather a slut house, where girls cut their kimonos up to their thighs and guys drooled after them. Why the hell he had to take her to such a place was behind him. The paper Soujirou had given him simply stated:  
  
/Bring the girl over to the 'teahouse,' leave her there. Someone will be there to accompany her.\   
  
He didn't like the idea one bit, but he would have to trust the person accompanying her. If he failed he would just kill him. He shook his head again where'd that come from?!  
  
An hour later Battousai had stepped out of his room with wakizashi and katana on him and looked at Kaoru. She was wearing a pink kimono with blue butterflies stretched out on it. She was glaring at him when he started looking down at her feet and finally up to her face. "Follow me," he commanded as she started to follow him out the door.  
  
***  
  
"Are we there yet?!" Kaoru exhaled. They had been running for a while and she thought they had gone all over Kyoto at this rate. Battousai had to grab her arm and drag her along with him, "would you stop fussing?! Like you never ran before..." he mumbled under his breath. Which caused an angry Kaoru to almost hit him. "Too slow," he grinned at her and then turned his head back around, which caused Kaoru to become even more angry. "Here," he stopped and let go of her hand. "Battousai." Someone called from the entrance of the restaurant. He nodded and pushed Kaoru forward which caused her to shout "HEY!" Battousai shook his head, "you're staying here. I'll be back once my mission is over." Kaoru mouthed 'why' which was unanswered as Battousai turned his back on her and began walking away.   
  
"I'll take care of her Battousai..." the man grinned grabbing her wrist which she immediately snatched away from him. "Perv..." The man laughed and walked into the restaurant followed by Kaoru.  
  
A group of men stood outside a building holding guns and katana's. A figure approached them walking slowly one man shouted, "someone's approaching, is it the Battousai?" They prepared their guns the figure came into the light nearby them and they began firing at will. In a instant their bodies were dead laying on the ground, not a bullet had hit him. He peered into the building sensing ki's, estimating about thirty bodyguards around his target. He ran into the entrance of the building and immediately shouts of panic could be heard as blood splattered onto the walls. Thirty ki levels instantly disappeared and a blood curdling scream was proceeded as Battousai slain his target. Jumping out of a window from the building one foot appeared on the ground as he sped off in to the darkness.  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Kaoru and this man were sitting at a table across from each other and every women that went by she gasped. The man had laughed at her every time she did, too. She glared at him, "what's so funny?" This guy was drunk and continued to drink even more which caused her to get more angry at him. "Never seen such a place, have ya? Ha ha ha..." Kaoru let out a low growl, why did she have to be here? Across the room a guy kept looking at her, which was making her very uncomfortable. She got up from the table, "where are you going?" the man asked her. "To get some fresh air," she stated which caused another wave of laughter from the man. She shook her head and continued her way out the door. Leaning against the wall of the place, she sighed and closed her eyes. The door opened and she was about to look and see who it is when her mouth was covered by someone's hand and she was dragged in a dark alley next to the place. She was slammed hard into a wall which caused some blood to form on her head. She looked up to see it was the man that was staring at her before. He grabbed her wrists and she screamed.  
  
Battousai had been walking back to the teahouse walking slowly katana and wakizashi sheathed when he heard a scream and ran to where he had heard it from. He turned the corner to see Kaoru being pinned to a wall and a man slowly starting to undress her. He wasted no time in unsheathing his wakizashi and putting it to the mans throat. "Battousai..." Kaoru managed to whisper before she fainted. Battousai slit the man's throat and he collapsed to the ground. He picked her up gently and walked through the blood of the man and ran out of the alley.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru woke up to see everything around her in a blur, she made out a black haired women inspecting her head, "...who?" The women told her to hush and held up three fingers, "how many fingers am I holding up?" Kaoru strained her eyes, "three... but their blurry." The women nodded to herself, "just as I thought. It'll take a while for her eyes to adjust back to normal." She continued looking at Battousai, "I'm giving you these herbs, mix them in some tea and give them to her every 4 hours." He nodded. The women stood up, "goodbye Ken-san," she giggled. He glared at the women, how he hated that she called him that. "Yes, goodbye Megumi." He said sternly as she left he looked the door. "Who's... Ken-san?" She asked, "No one." He answered irritated. "Oh..." Kaoru shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Her kimono had a few rips in it which exposed some of her skin and made her cold. A blanket was wrapped around her then and she looked up to see him putting it around her shoulders. She smiled, "thank you." He sighed, he would ask her later why she had been outside.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for your reviews. Hope you like this chapter! 


	5. Death wish

Oh my! I'm so happy for all your reviews, please look for replies at bottom.  
  
[::"...":: = A flashback of a memory, or conversation.]  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes which were adjusting better then before, "when did I fall asleep?" She asked aloud. "A little while ago." Battousai sat on the floor in his favorite pose, right knee up, left leg laid out and hilt of his katana on his left shoulder while staring at her. "I didn't want to wake you up, you look like you needed it." She raised in eyebrow as if to say 'what do you mean by that?' "Since you didn't seem to sound like you got much sleep last night." Kaoru opened her mouth to say something but no words escaped and she continued to gap at him for a while before she closed it. She looked down at her feet and her bangs covered her eyes from his view.  
  
His eyes gleamed and narrowed, she was hiding something he knew that now. If it was a vision...  
  
::"Why would I kill him?" "Protect, didn't that mean something?" "NO! Don't kill her!":: Then she must have killed someone... He shook his head, 'no. She's... too pure to kill anyone. Must have been a nightmare.' He thought. Kaoru lifted her legs from the floor and curled into a ball with the blanket. Linking her hands together over her legs, she slowly rocked in a back and forward motion. 'The stainless hands of a pure soul should never be trenched in blood.' He always reminded himself that. It was that saying that kept him reassured that being a hitokiri would be for the best. He got up and walked into the kitchen, getting some herbs from the bag Megumi had gave him he started mixing them into some tea.  
  
A few moments later he had the tea done and Kaoru was still in the same position she was in before. He walked quietly over to her, which went unnoticed by her. He tapped her gently on the shoulder, "hey," he said softly. He heard her soft whispers, "...no. Why? Why?" He tapped more and called her name out loudly when that failed he nearly yelled out her name which caused her to scream. She looked at him and he looked into her eyes for a while. They were watery and looked sad. He gave her the cup of tea he had made and she took it, reluctantly. He sat back down where he was and continued to watch her. She was looking at the tea at her reflection and did that until Battousai's voice was heard saying, "it will help your eyesight adjust back to normal." Kaoru looked at him, nodded, and started to drink the tea.   
  
They both stayed silent after that neither knew what to say or how to say it. Battousai was still deciding wheither or not to ask her now, "Why..." Kaoru looked at him while his eyes were closed trying to figure out how to ask. "Why were you outside?" He asked opening his eyes. He knew that with all those people in the teahouse that guy wouldn't have just took her unless she was outside all alone. "I wanted... to get some fresh air." He narrowed his eyes, "and? What about that guy, he just let you?" Kaoru nodded which caused a hiss to escape his lips. "He was drunk anyway." 'Should have known.' He thought. "I'm going to tell you this once. Your going to do what I say... So when I say stay there I mean stay don't go anywhere unless I tell you to." Kaoru glared at him, "why should I follow your commands?" "Because-" He started but was interrupted. "Because you were ordered to? Why can't you do anything yourself? Why do you have to follow orders all the time? Do you even know what your doing is for the good?"  
  
Battousai's eyes widen and he stood up. "How dare you..." His hands formed a fist and he grabbed the hilt of his katana. Before Kaoru could blink it was held to her throat. "Do you think I would kill without thinking that it was RIGHT?! Do you honestly think I care for you either?! Your nothing... Nothing but an assignment, I will make sure that when you die... It will be my hands." Sheathing his katana, he walked away leaving Kaoru in a slight statement of shock. Before he disappeared from view he felt that ki in her he sensed before, rising more. "You bastard! I rather be dead then be with you! You hear me? Go ahead and kill me! Come on, you can't right? Just because your following somebody's damn orders right? Just you see, someday you'll regret that you ever did..." Turning around to her she swore she saw the brightest amber eyes staring at her. In that deep raspy voice of his he said, "If you want a death wish..." He unsheathed his katana and threw the sheath on the floor, "then I'll be glad to fulfill it." Kaoru stared at him as his footsteps pounded on the floor heavily in her ears. 'I'm not afraid of death... I should have died a long time ago.' She bowed her head down as Battousai held his katana in the air and prepared to split her head open in two.  
  
It felt like an eternity to Kaoru before she felt the wind from the sword swinging down near her head. Hearing a 'cling' sound she looked up to see his sword held against another of someone's. She took a few steps back and fell to the floor. "Soujirou?" Kaoru whispered. "Himura-san." Soujirou said sternly, "I do not think it is wise to kill her." Battousai peered into the boys eyes, "move, Soujirou." He shook his head, "Himura-san you have orders to keep her alive. Besides I think Kamiya-san needs to know why she was kidnapped..." He turned to look at her, "right Kamiya-san?" She was gaping at him before she closed her mouth and nodded slowly. Soujirou closed his eyes and smiled, "you'll know very soon." He turned back to Battousai and watched him slowly pick up his sheath and resheath his sword. "Soujirou. What are you doing here?" Soujirou sheathed his sword and put on his usual smile, "well Himura-san, it seems that Seijurou-san wants to see you. And I will escort Kamiya-san while your there." Battousai turned around and nodded to the boy and then looked at Kaoru who sat staring at the floor.  
  
Battousai walked over to Kaoru and grabbed her arm and picked her up easily. He pushed Kaoru over to Soujirou. "Where are we going?" "To the Ishinshisi headquarters, of course." Soujirou walked to the door and opened it for Kaoru. "Ladies first." Kaoru nodded and smiled, "arigatou gozaimasu " He nodded as she stepped out into the empty hallway. Battousai was glaring at him but he still kept his smile on. Soujirou stepped out followed by Battousai who locked the door and followed the two. Soujirou walked at the same pace as Kaoru and Battousai walked behind the two.  
  
Kaoru was talking to him, "So, Soujirou-san you work as a sort of 'message carrier?'" Soujirou laughed, "Hai, I guess you could say that." Kaoru smiled being able to talk to someone was nice, she rather have to stay with Soujirou then Battousai. Minutes later, "were here." Soujirou said softly. Kaoru got a good look at the place, it was pretty big. It was rather remote too. 'Of course. They wouldn't want the Shinsingumi finding them.' she thought to herself. They walked into the building and she gasped.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Translations:  
  
arigatou gozaimasu - thank you.  
  
hai - yes  
  
Thank you everyone [Sorry if I miss anyone]:  
  
Innocence - I'm sorry I can't work so quickly =) Review as much as you like!  
  
Vegeta26 - I'm sure you did. Do you like gore and violence by any chance?  
  
Chibi - I hope this chapter was good for you, =) thank you for all your reviews! I try to update as much as I can.  
  
chris - Sorry the ki thing won't be for a least for another few chapters! That guy was just a random fellow.  
  
Ayuka - Oh yes I will be sure to email you whenever a update occurs! I'm glad that my fic has inspired you to read more, sense other Battousai/Kaoru fics inspired me! 


	6. Sanosuke Sagara

Translations for Japanese words on bottom.  
  
[^...^ = sentence from a book]  
  
The Ishinshisi headquarters was surely something Kaoru would always remember it was beautiful. Sakura flowers were in each window and all of them looked like they just fully bloomed, they were her favorite flower. Without thinking she unconsciously walked over to one of them and stared at it in awe. A hand then grasped her shoulder and she almost gave out a yelp but sighed when she saw it was Soujirou who was smiling, "their beautiful, ne?" She smiled, nodded, and looked back at them. Soujirou turned to Battousai who was looking at both of them in a devilish-glare. "The meeting might take a while." Soujirou said, Battousai nodded. Kaoru turned around and looked at him. "You stay here with Soujirou." That was the last thing he said before he walked away up the stairs. Soujirou smiled to her, "it would get bored if we stayed here, ne? They have a library here. Would you like to go?" Kaoru nodded it was good she wouldn't have to be bored while they were waiting.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru skimmed through the books looking for one that she might like. She found one that sounded good to her entitled "In order to love murder" and went back to a desk that Soujirou was seated at. "Ah Kamiya-san, is that a romance book?" He asked her which caused her to blush slightly, "yes." Soujirou frowned for a second, "I'm not one for romance stories, but..." He smiled brightly, "I do love stories with violent blood-thirsty gore." Kaoru shook her head and thought, 'weird how he can be so happy about that stuff.' She looked at the title of Soujirou's book, "Sword of death" She took a seat in front of him and began reading her story.  
  
***  
  
Battousai made his way up to the hallway and looked around, everything was quiet. He came up to a door and knocked on it. "Shorai," he heard a voice call from inside he opened the door and stepped inside. He saw someone looking outside a window with his back to him. Battousai asked the first thing he wanted to know, "what do you need to have a meeting for?" The man didn't move, "very rude of you to not even say my name first." Battousai sighed, this was going to be long. "Hiko. I want to know why that girl is with me and how much longer is she is going to stay." He turned around looking face to face at him and he was smirking. "Why, is she that bad?" Battousai growled, "she's no use. She's annoying and can't do anything. Why do you want me to keep her in MY apartment and why was she also wanted by the Shinsingumi?" Hiko just kept smirking, "this is why I wanted to have a meeting."  
  
Kenshin's questions not been answered. First he would find out later why she was in his apartment. Second, the Shinsingumi wanted her for the same reason the Ishinshisi which he still wouldn't tell the reason why. He had the nerve to ask him why she got to him so much and he had told him, "because she's with me." Which he only laughed at that. 'This is even going to be longer then I thought' He thought silently.   
  
***  
  
Hours later Kaoru's eyes began to water she was on the last chapter and the story happened to be a very sad one. The book was about a girl named Aiko who was forced to kill certain people for a unknown organization or she would never see her love, Masakazu, again. However, as Kaoru is reading the last chapter, it turns out Aiko was tricked by the organization and they killed her love anyway. In the end she killed herself knowing that she could not live without him. Soujirou was having a totally different reaction to his story, grinning from ear to ear. His book was about a boy named Kanaye who found a cursed sword on a mountain one day and the sword began to pocess him into killing people who made him angry. In the end the curse made him kill his secret lover and he cried until he could no more as the curse left the sword by then. ^To live miserably ever after^ was the last sentence in the book.  
  
Soujirou smiled closing his book and looked up at Kaoru, "Kamiya-san how was your book?" Kaoru sniffed, "very sad..." Soujirou blinked, "to bad. Mine was very good. Here I can put your book back for you." Soujirou offered standing up from his seat, she smiled and handed her book to him, "arigatou." He left the table and began searching for the shelf for her book to be placed. Kaoru sighed and looked around the library. No one else was in here expect for a nice girl at a desk and a rather confused looking man. Kaoru got up from her seat pushed it back under the table and walked over to the man. The man was scratching his head looking around for books and he was gnawing on a fishbone. Kaoru noticed a symbol on the back of his shirt which meant bad, evil, or wicked. Kaoru tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Yes?" He said without taking out the fishbone, "um... You look a little lost, do you need some help?" He closed the book he was looking out and carelessly put it back on the wrong shelf. "Well, yeah I could use some help." Kaoru nodded, "okay what are you looking for?"  
  
"Medicine?" He nodded. "I uh- need to get a book for someone about obtaining some rather rare herbs." Kaoru looked at the section they were in, "well first off your in the wrong section." He looked dumbfounded, "huh?" "This is M.I- medicine starts with M.E so..." He frowned. 'Baka! Now Megumi will get on your case!' He thought to himself. Kaoru led him to that section and after several minutes they had found a book all about herbs. "Thanks alot. What's your name?" Kaoru smiled, "Kaoru. Yours?" He smiled, "Sanosuke Sagara. Thanks a lot Jou-chan." He said making his way out 'Jou-chan?!' Kaoru's mind screamed, she wasn't little! Soujirou called out her name and she made her way out of the book section and looked for him. "Kamiya-san it's time to go!" He said smiling, he was standing next to Battousai who didn't look very pleased. She walked up to them both, "how did your meeting go?" she asked him, she didn't think he would answer her. "Awful." Kaoru wondered, "how so?" He narrowed his eyes at her, "you still have to stay with me." Kaoru furrowed her brows and growled at him, how could he say that to her?   
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Information:  
  
The cherry blossom (sakura) is Japan's unofficial national flower. It has been celebrated for many centuries and takes a very prominent position in Japanese culture. The cherry blossoms bloom during different times throughout the country. In Tokyo, Osaka and Kyoto they bloom usually in the beginning of April.  
  
Translations:  
  
Shorai - come forth  
  
Baka - Idiot  
  
Arigatou - thanks  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked this chapter, especially the part of he books Kaoru and Soujirou were reading since I made them up ^-^ Hope this wasn't a bad part to leave off =) 


	7. Ki revealed: Part I

Ki revealed: Part 1  
  
The unraveling of why Kaoru was wanted...  
  
[/...\= Kaoru seeing past visions]  
  
[::...:: = Battousai remembering something written on paper]  
  
Making their way back into the apartment Kaoru yawned softly, eyes half closed and half open. She kept walking slower and slower until someone grabbed her hand rather roughly causing her to yelp. Battousai tugged at her in annoyance wanting for her to hurry up, she was too tired to snatch it back and surprisingly she tugged him closer to her and put her head on his shoulder. Battousai narrowed his eyes wanting to just push him off her but decided against it since she would just fall asleep against the wall of the hallway. He put her on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding her legs around his hips. She snuggled her head closer to his neck sleeping peacefully. He sighed and continued walking back to his apartment. He carefully unlocked the door, making sure she would not fall.  
  
Closing the door with his foot he looked around, everything looked the same as before. Walking down the hallway to the bedroom he opened the door. He walked towards the bed, placing her gently down on it. Noticing a piece of paper besides the candle on the desk next to the bed he picked it up it was unusually wet, like tear drops. He saw written, "the children are the future. Killing them will make the future devastated." His mouth gaped open. 'That night she was crying... She was having a nightmare...' He read the note again, 'why would she dream of children being murdered?' He wondered silently.  
  
Kaoru woke up rubbing her eyes and yawning loudly. She had got a good sleep she had no nightmares at all. She woke up surprised she still had a kimono on. But when did I?... Memories flooded her and she began to blush, she couldn't believe she just put her head on his shoulder. He must of carried her back to the bed. She walked to the closet where she had put all the kimonos at. She quickly changed into a beautiful white kimono with yellow stars all over with a red colored obi. She opened the door to her surprise Battousai was sleeping sitting up against the wall next to the room. Gasping she took a slight step back. He looked like he was sleeping but she could tell he wasn't. She stood there a few minutes pondering why he was outside her room and glaring at him angrily.  
  
Deciding to walk past him she tiptoed as quietly as she could past him but before she did she felt something grab her leg and make her fall. As she was about to land face first on the floor two hands wrapped around her causing her not to. She was then picked up and put back into a standing position. Blushing furiously she turned around seeing him smirking. She angrily burst out saying, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" He just chuckled at her and she continued, "WHAT are you doing outside of MY room?!" He stopped smirking and gave her a long cold stare. "What do you think I was doing?" She raised an eyebrow and put her right hand on her hip. "I think that you thought I was going to try to escape. You baka! If I were to escape don't you think I know you would kill me?" She turned around putting her back to him, "but of course you've already tried to kill me..."   
  
She started to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and spun her back, making her face him again. "It's because you talk too much! You need to learn how to shut your mouth especially when you question the ways of a hitokiri!" Kaoru wiggled her wrist free of his grip, "don't touch me!" She commanded loudly. He narrowed his eyes at her and suddenly pushed her rather roughly to the floor. She winced when she connected with the floor and looked up to see him hovering over her. He kissed her in a forced movement and he felt the tears from her come on to his face. His eyes opened locking into hers, scared; panicked; sad eyes stared back at him. He quickly pushed himself off of her and stared at her shocked at his own actions. She looked at him confused and scared. He was holding his head and cursing himself. "Kuso!" He yelled before he walked away from Kaoru, not even looking back at her. A slamming of the door caused Kaoru to wince at the sound of broken glass, when a picture fell on the floor outside the door.  
  
***  
  
Hours later Battousai finally come out into the room. He glanced around on the floor, he had heard glass break and knew it was the picture hanging up in the hallway. That picture had been there since he first had the apartment and he never bothered to take it down. Odd thing was he didn't see the picture or any glass. Kaoru must have cleaned it up. He looked to see her sitting against a wall staring at the ceiling. Her eyes had water in them, like she was ready to cry. She knew he was there but didn't bother to look at him, rather she was too scared. He narrowed his eyes, "we're leaving." She didn't move. "Now." She nodded and stood up. Still not looking at him she walked over to the door and waited for him, staring at the floor. He walked in front of her sliding the door open.  
  
  
  
To Kaoru's luck they were walking a normal pace, she was glad she didn't have to run all over Kyoto this time. Then for no reason Battousai picked Kaoru up and ran to his destination. Kaoru wondered where they were since they had already gone by the teahouse. He rounded a corner and he put Kaoru down. Their a few feet away stood men with swords and a boy somewhat bruised and beaten. He was holding a shinai. Then one of the men swung his sword at the boy's shinai, slicing it in half. Which the boy gasped and dropped the rest of it and took a stance with his fists up.  
  
"What are you doing?! Help him!" Kaoru ordered him loudly. Battousai shook his head, "the child dies. I was to kill him if these men didn't carry that out." "No..." Kaoru collapsed to the ground crying. "...why?" She said through sobs... "What did he do?" Battousai shook his head, "I don't know but it must be pretty serious if they wanted me to kill him..." 'He kills anyone...' She thought.  
  
/My hands were covered in blood I was holding a katana which was also covered in blood...  
  
"You killed him!" A girl cried out to me she looked like she was around seven. She was hovering over a body of a man who's blood was everywhere on the ground. She was crying, staring at me in disbelief. I gripped the katana tightly, "He-" I began, but was interrupted by the girl... "You! How could you! I know that he killed your father... But didn't your father teach you the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu? Isn't it the sword supposed to protect people? How could you- how can you protect people if you kill them?!" "I didn't mean to-" I was interrupted again. "Your father..." Did she dare go there? To speak about my father? "Would have been..." She did and it only boosted my anger more. "...disgraced." Rage built inside me, it was if I was blinded by blood. Before I blinked there a dead girl hung from my katana her arms limp, no movement at all. Her skin pale like a ghost and her eyes white, I dropped the Katana and I screamed.\  
  
'After that incident...' Kaoru's hand formed a first. 'I promised myself that I would never let a child be killed again...' Battousai looked down at her, she had stopped crying for sometime and the men were advancing on the boy about to kill him. Kaoru slowly began to rise, eyes closed.  
  
Kaoru now stood, not a sound came from her mouth.   
  
::The children are the future.::  
  
She stood up slowly and opened her eyes looking at the men about to kill the boy.   
  
::Killing them will make the future devastated.::  
  
Battousai noticed her eyes were no longer their beautiful blue, but they were a raging... Amber.  
  
  
  
Important:--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I need to know If I should make a lemon chapter for this story, do you think I would get less viewers if I did so? Please review and answer.   
  
Translations:  
  
Baka - Idiot.  
  
Kuso - Kuso literally means shit, but saying shit in Japan isn't like saying shit over here. Shit in English is a pretty nasty word and we tend to treat it as such. Shit in Japanese doesn't carry nearly the weight; it's closer to saying crap or dammit in most cases, with the stronger sense reserved for really intense situations. I usually translate kuso as "dammit!" because it's usually muttered under the character's breath when something goes wrong.  
  
-Kuso translation information taken from http://www.freehomepages.com/pioneersucks/email.html  
  
Thank you!  
  
Shinai - Bamboo sword. 


	8. Ki revealed: Part II

Translations and replies at bottom.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru now stood, not a sound came from her mouth.   
  
::The children are the future.::  
  
She stood up slowly and opened her eyes looking at the men about to kill the boy.   
  
::Killing them will make the future devastated.::  
  
Battousai noticed her eyes were no longer their beautiful blue, but they were a raging... Amber.  
  
***  
  
Battousai looked down and he realized that his katana was missing and looked up to see Kaoru dashing towards the men with it. The men didn't seem to notice Kaoru dashing towards them and were about to swing down on the boy's head. A 'cling' sound made the boy open his eyes in shock as Kaoru stood holding the katana against the man's sword. Quickly she slashed both of the men's head's off which both of their body's then fell on the ground in a bloody mass. Kaoru turned to Battousai holding the katana pointing it at him. The boy was in complete shock until Kaoru's raspy voice rang in his ears, "go." She commanded hearing the boy's footsteps run the other direction. Battousai narrowed his eyes, "you know I'll catch up to him..." Kaoru shook her head, "no, if you don't get through me." He held the hilt of his wakazashi and was about to draw it when he heard someone clapping slowly.  
  
"I must say... Your skills haven't diminished one bit." A voice said behind Kaoru, "Hiko. That is what you wanted, ne?" Battousai looked on in complete confusion, raising a eyebrow. "Yes I suppose so," Hiko answered stepping out of the shadows and standing by Kaoru. Kaoru threw the katana to Battousai who caught it and resheathed it. Kaoru turned to Hiko, "haven't seen you in 8 years." Hiko smirked, "did you miss me?" Kaoru shook her head, "not at all." Battousai looked from Kaoru to Hiko and wondered how the two knew each other. Hiko turned to the Battousai, "hey you, baka deishi..." Battousai glared at him angrily, but Hiko continued anyway, "go to HQ tomorrow and I'll explain everything." Kaoru stared at Hiko and bowed slightly. Hiko smirked and then sent dagger glares at Battousai, "you see you baka deishi, some deishi's appreciate their master." With that he turned around and left into the darkness. It took a while for his words to sink in for Battousai, "DEISHI?!" Kaoru walked over to him and brushed past him. Battousai stared at her, "where are you going?" Kaoru turned around, "back to your apartment, baka!"  
  
  
  
He furrowed his brows, why was everyone calling him a baka?! He followed her back to his apartment in a semi-fast pace, keeping up with her. She was pretty fast even with a kimono on. Suddenly she turned around and glared at him. He raised an eyebrow, "hai?" "I'll need a katana." And with that she started walking again. Once she reached the apartment she crossed her arms waiting for him to open the door. Once he did she quickly brushed past him into the kitchen, he slid the door shut locking it and then looked at her. She got out some sake and poured herself a cup and drank without hesitation. She sighed, "ah... Good old sake." Battousai stared at her. She put the sake back in it's place and stepped out of the kitchen looking at him. "Why don't you ever sleep on the bed?" He groaned, he didn't want to answer her stupid questions, "I have no use for comfort." She huffed, "neither do I." He raised his eyebrow again, "so why have you been sleeping on it?" She shook her head, "or you that stupid? I haven't been out in years."  
  
He looked at her in complete confusion; not that it was shown on his face. She walked to the bedroom and he thought she would go to sleep but she brought out all of her kimonos. "What are you doing?" He asked which caused a glare to come from her, "these kimonos are too pretty for someone as ugly as me." She said without a hint of sadness in her voice. He laughed, "so your going to wear nothing?" She smiled evilly, "you would like that wouldn't you?" He pondered, "yeah," he said in a husky-like voice. She shook her head, "besides you've got plenty of hakama and gi's, killing in kimonos isn't all that great." "Killing?" He looked at her. She smacked her forehead, "you truly are stupid. Haven't you figure out why Hiko wanted you to kidnap me, why he wanted you to bring me to the teahouse, why he wanted you to bring me to that assassination?" He furrowed his eyebrows going to deep thought. "Nevermind... You'll find out tomorrow." She walked off into the bedroom and he swore he heard her mutter, "this is the great manslayer?"  
  
***  
  
~The next day...~  
  
Battousai and Kaoru were walking up the steps of the Ishinshisi HQ into Hiko's office. Kaoru had gotten one of battousai's hakama and gi's on and some bandages to cover her breasts. Battousai had stayed up most of the night going over the questions Kaoru had asked him, finally he would get some answers from Hiko. Knocking on the door and not bothering to wait for an answer he went in followed by Kaoru. Kaoru took a spot against the wall unsheathing a spear katana that Battousai had given her this morning. She ran her hand over it to see how sharp it was causing a little cut to form on her finger. Battousai had took a spot on the wall opposite of her. Hiko was at his desk watching at the two until Battousai said in a iritated voice, "Hiko. I want some answers." Hiko smirked. Kaoru resheathed the katana and closed her eyes, this was going to take a while.  
  
Battousai was pretty shocked at what Hiko had told him. First off Hiko had gotten him to kidnap Kaoru in order to make her a Hitokiri, it was true that a lot of the Ishinshisi numbers had recently died down by some unexpected ambushes from the Shinsingumi by why he wanted Kaoru was beyond him. Second, he had gotten him to bring her to the teahouse with the intention of having that guy flirt with her, but Hiko admitted he got a little too off hand, probably too drunk. Third off, the assassination of the child was just an act to get Kaoru's hidden personality to come out. Weird enough she had another personality like himself, but he never let his other personality come out yet at least not in front of Kaoru. Hiko still didn't specify why she still had to say with him in his apartment, they were plenty of other rooms she could stay in.  
  
Leaving the room Kaoru was bored, she had to listen to Hiko explain to Battousai about what she already knew. The only thing interesting she found out was Battousai's name. "So... Himura is it?" He growled, "you knew me as Battousai so continue to do so." "Sure 'Himura-san.'" She said imitating Soujirou's voice causing another low growl from him. They ascended off the steps and Kaoru saw that woman that had given Battousai herbs for her vision that time there looking like she was waiting for someone. She saw Battousai and called out to him, "Ken-san, how are you?" Battousai let out another growl. She came up to Kaoru smiling, "I must thank you." Kaoru looked at her confused, "for what?" Megumi flipped her hair over her shoulder, "for helping that baka roaster head, he would have taken forever finding that book I needed." At that moment Sanosuke came out and walked over to the three, "hey." He said looking at Kaoru, "how you been doing Jou-chan?" Kaoru glared at him, "I'm not little..." Sanosuke smirked, "sure, Jou-chan. Whatever you say..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Translations:  
  
Baka - Idiot   
  
Baka deishi - stupid pupil   
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Ne? - Right?  
  
Replies:  
  
Vegeta26 - Mou! I think your misunderstanding the part about her visions. She's not seeing the future but the past; her past visions. As for why Battousai took her with him, I hope this chapter explained that to you.  
  
Elven Mischief - Your simple words tell me to continue! THANK YOU SO MUCH for putting me on your fav. list!  
  
Chibi - Thank you. Yeah that's a good idea but I'll still thinking about the lemon since it won't be for at least 4 chapters.  
  
Ayuka - Your welcome ^-^! Your so right -.- well I'll go fix it to tear marks sometime... Yeah like I did for chapter 3, but i think lemons are rated NC-17. I'm glad you think I portrayed Sano accurately, sorry I couldn't think anything else at the moment to put in that chapter so that's why it was so short. Hehe! More fluff coming soon!  
  
karouxxxk - Thank you! I will! THANK YOU SO MUCH for putting me on your fav. list!  
  
chris - Yes. Remember the haunting vision she had? That was a child she had killed before. Now she vows to never let a child die again. I don't think anyone can be stronger then the Battousai, ne? I'm still thinking about the lemon part.  
  
Silver Goddess - Okay! 


	9. Assassinations aren't pretty

Translations and replies at bottom.  
  
Note: I have fanart drawn for this fic to view go to http://www.freewebs.com/brudrawings2/   
  
please tell me what you think about them!  
  
Kaoru walked out of the headquarters followed by Battousai. She turned to him, "you don't need to baby sit me anymore. I'm an official hitokiri now..." Battousai smirked, "oh really? Well you just better be at the designated assassination tonight." Kaoru snorted at his command, "Hiko didn't make me a hitokiri for nothing, baka. I'll be in town, try not to kill anyone without me until then." He sneered, "I'll bring a dead body back to you as a present." Kaoru turned around mumbling, "how-nice-of-you," she walked off and he watched her retreating figure and then walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
***  
  
Evening had just arrived and the moon brought the only light out as the stars were hidden from view. She ran until see saw him, leaning against a building and stopped when she got close to him. "Your late." He said, she got her breathing under control and smiled, "better late then never." He snorted, "it's a few houses down. Your going to distract the guards while I take on are target." Kaoru frowned, "yeah... And why can't I just go after the guy we're after instead of the measly guards?" He twitched an eyebrow, "do you really want to know?" She nodded and pouted, wondering what reasons he could think of. "Do you know how slow you are? If you were to go after him you would be trying to finish off the guards outside his room while trying to catch up with him and by the time you got back outside he would be gone already." She furrowed her brows, "you know I'm not that slow!" He arched a eyebrow and mumbled, "could-have-fooled-me." He turned his back on her, "we're wasting time, let's go!" Kaoru grunted but trailed behind him.  
  
The house was pretty big around 4 stories high and there we a lot of guards standing outside the building. "Must be rich..." Kaoru mumbled, and he had to comment on that, "rich people tend to use there money to an extreme, and it only gets them wanted dead." Kaoru furrowed her brows, sometimes he didn't make sense to her. Suddenly he jumped onto a roof of a building nearby and ran over to the building that their target was in. Kaoru took the chance to distract the guards and ran over to them. The guards looked like they were staring up to space until they heard a yell and a thump on the ground. They looked to see one of their own dead on the ground and Kaoru hovering over him with blood trickling down her katana. One of them motioned to attack and all of them drew near her in a circle swords out. Kaoru smirked, 'clever,' she thought. As soon as they approached her she disappeared from their view. She jumped in the air and quickly fell back to the ground slashing through them like they were meat, 'but not good enough!' Kaoru looked up at the building as she felt a bunch of ki's drop instantly.  
  
***  
  
Battousai slashed through the guards out side the doors easily and only felt a few ki left in the building, particularly the one room the target was in. He ran up the stairs while taking out some guards in the process. Once he reached the door of the target he burst through the doors making wood fly off and into the room. There were a few guards and they all let out a gasp. The target was sitting on a chair while the guards were standing close by him he angrily yelled, "what are you waiting for?! Get him!" The four men charged for him, they didn't even get a chance to attack as he slashed them all in one move. The man gasped and looked at him in fear. Battousai took very slow steps toward him as the man pushed his chair as far as it could go, back to a wall, "wait! I'll give you money!" Battousai stepped closer and the man felt his heart beat in his ears, "I'll give you anything!" Battousai still had an angered expression on his face, "money is all you care about. You think it can do everything for you... I'm here to tell you that it doesn't, through your death!"  
  
He yelled before he un-sheathed his sword and the man screamed before he let his wakizashi stick through the man's head, causing him to die instantly while blood dripped down his face. He pulled out his wakizashi letting the man's head limply fall. He re-sheathed the wakizashi and walked out of the building. Kaoru waited for him and crossed her arms, she could of taken care of the target and she was pretty pissed at him for thinking that she couldn't do nothing but take out some stupid guards! 'I had better get some better opponent's next time then these weaklings!' She thought as she looked down at the dead guards. Then she heard someone approaching and turned her head to see Battousai covered in blood staring at her. "Took you long enough," she said smirking. "Just having fun," he replied. She walked away followed by him, back to his apartment.  
  
***  
  
He opened the door and began eyeing a bag sitting in front of it. Kaoru huffed and picked up the bag and raised an eyebrow, "and what is that?" He asked sternly. "Clothes. I went shopping, baka. I'm not going to wear yours all the time." He slid the door closed and locked it before giving her smirking, "could have fooled me." She huffed and walked to her bedroom to put her clothes in. He walked to the bedroom after her which caused Kaoru to look up and roll her eyes, "what do you want?" He smirked, "fresh clothes." She threw one of his many black gi's and a white hakama at him while he caught it. He left the room going to the bathhouse.   
  
After taking a bath and changing into a fresh white hakama and black gi he stepped out of the room dumping his bloodstained ones in the laundry basket near the door. He stepped out seeing her tapping her foot waiting for him while holding on to one of her newly bought kimono's. She noticed his hair was down and noted to herself that he looked better with it down, but quickly disregarded that thought and brushed past him in, to take a bath. It took her a little longer, meanwhile he prepared dinner making miso soup. He heard a door open and turned around.  
  
He smirked at seeing her with a beautiful white kimono with flowers at the bottom and a dark purple obi on and her hair down also. She glared at him noticing him stare at her, "what?" He smiled his evil smile, "now your starting to look like a woman." She glared daggers at him, "listen you... I may not be pretty or look nice in a kimono, but I certainly looked like a woman already!" He went back to the food but still, unnoticed to her, kept smiling. She took a seat on the floor besides the table, which had two cups and two bowls on it already. Taking out a brush and white ribbon to put her hair back up in the meantime. Soon afterwards he picked the pot of miso soup up and walked over to the table putting it down gently and sitting down across from her. As she continued pulling up her hair she noticed him staring at her again as she finished tying the ribbon, she unconsciously made a fist. "What is your problem?! Why do you keep staring at me?!" He sipped his tea ignoring her question like he had never heard it. Better for her anyway, then she wouldn't have to her his stupid comments, she grabbed her bowl and filled it with miso soup while grabbing her chopsticks and beginning to eat.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Translations:  
  
Baka - Idiot   
  
Replies:  
  
Ayuka - That was the whole point, Kaoru killing. Hope you got used to it, after reading this chapter.  
  
Chibi - Lol. Too bad, I won't have her killing Sano, sorry.   
  
lizzy - Okay! Are you happy now?  
  
deity of death1 - OKAY OKAY OKAY! Thank you so much for putting me on your fav. stories list! Oh, Please review and tell me what your problem is with uploading fics and I'll be glad to help you! ^-^  
  
Elven Mischief - Thank you, hoped you like this too.  
  
Sorry if I missed anyone, ff.net seems to be slow in making reviews appear now, -.- 


End file.
